Conventional optical character recognition (OCR) typically involves computerized conversion of written information into computerized text. For example, typewritten or handwritten information from a physical piece of paper can be scanned into an electronic image, and then that electronic image can be further processed using pattern recognition algorithms (e.g., on a pixel-by-pixel basis, via feature detection, etc.) to recognize characters and words from the electronic image.
Similarly, conventional speech recognition typically involves computerized conversion of voice input into computerized text, also referred to as speech-to-text conversion. In particular, audio data from a human speaker, or from a recording of the human speaker, can be processed using speech recognition algorithms to electronically transcribe the audio data into computerized text.